ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Elite (2020)
| city = , | lastevent = EAW Christmas in Dubai (2019) | nextevent = EAW Clash of Kingdoms (2020) | lastevent2 = EAW King of Elite (2019) | nextevent2 = EAW King of Elite (2021) }} King of Elite (2020) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from various brands of Elite Answers Wrestling. The event will take place on February 8, 2020, at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome, Italy. It is the twelfth event in the King of Elite chronology. Production Background Storylines 'King of Elite Finals' On the January 5 episode of Voltage, Charlie Marr defeated Terry Chambers to advance to the next round. On the January 12 episode of Voltage, Marr defeated Shortfuse PAKA to move on to the semi-finals. On the January 19 episode of Voltage, Marr defeated Dr. Bethany Blue after interference by Ms. Extreme, solidifying his spot in the King of Elite finals. On the January 4 episode of Showdown, Jamie O'Hara defeated Xander Payne in the first round. On the January 11 episode of Showdown, O'Hara defeated Santo Muerte to advance to the semi-finals. On the January 18 episode of Showdown, O'Hara challenged Cameron Ella Ava to put the Answers World Championship on the line for the semi-finals match. On the January 25 episode of Showdown, O'Hara defeated Ava by disqualification. Even though she kept the title, O'Hara solidified his spot in the King of Elite finals. On the January 3 episode of Dynasty, The Visual Prophet defeated Ronan Malosi to advance to the second round. On the January 17 episode of Dynasty, Viz defeated Angel De Plata, Jr. to advance to the semi-finals. On the January 31 episode of Dynasty, Viz would defeat NvL to secure his spot in the King of Elite finals with O'Hara and Marr ringside. 'Cameron Ella Ava vs. Xander Payne' On the January 4 episode of Showdown, Cameron Ella Ava had an in-ring segment, talking about her big championship win. Xander Payne decides to interrupt the segment, believing that he is the reason why Ava stands as the Answers World Champion. He claims that he doesn't care who wins in the rematch between Mr. DEDEDE and Cameron Ella Ava because he's going to face one of them for the title. Later in the show, Ava would retain her title against DEDEDE. After the match, Payne would smash DEDEDE's skull with a cinderblock and the state of his wellbeing unknown. On the January 11 episode of Showdown, Payne explained why he attacked DEDEDE and it's because he wants nothing to stop him from winning the Answers World Championship. He issues out the challenge to Ava for the Answers World Championship at King of Elite. Ava comes out and claims that she never needed Payne to help her win the championship. Payne claims that Ava is going to be nothing to him compared to the ring and that he's on a different level from men like Darkane and Mr. DEDEDE. After Payne is through with her, she'll never want to show her face again and after one off the cuff comment, Ava attacks Payne as he tries to escape. Ava, pissed off, accepts Payne's challenge at King of Elite. 'Andrea Valentine vs. Terry Chambers' On the January 12 episode of Voltage, Voltage Commissioner, Captain Charisma gave Terry Chambers the opportunity to face any champion of his choosing at King of Elite. Chambers didn't need much time to decide as he picked Andrea Valentine. At their previous encounters, Valentine has always gotten the best of Chambers and he hopes that the third time is the charm. On the January 19 episode of Voltage, Chambers interrupted Valentine's interview and brought up the idea that she wants to get rid of demons and the exact way to do that is by making their match a Chain Match, also the match (and event) in which Valentine lost the Specialists Championship a year ago. On the February 2 episode of Voltage, Chambers up the ante to their match and suggested that their Chain Match be a Razor Chain Match at King of Elite. Valentine accepted the challenge before Chambers laid her out. 'TLA vs. Drake King' At Christmas in Dubai, Drake King caused a distraction in TLA's match against Charlie Marr, allowing Marr to get the victory over the World Heavyweight Champion. On the January 3 episode of Dynasty, TLA called out King to the ring and challenged him to a match at King of Elite. King accepted the challenge. On the January 17 episode of Dynasty, TLA would get underneath King's skin by having a segment, where he helps King "lose his virginity." The segment infuriates King as he goes on to whip one of TLA's poon. On the January 24 episode of Dynasty, TLA retained the title against Osamu Arcichida. After the match, King would connect with Kingdom Fallen on TLA, sending the champion another message before King of Elite. On the January 31 episode of Dynasty, TLA and King meet face-to-face one last time before their title match. TLA would be the one to get the upper hand going into their match by connecting with a Mexican Destroyer in the middle of the entrance ramp. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2020 Category:EAW Dynasty Category:EAW Showdown Category:EAW Voltage